1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to light-emitting systems and devices to illuminate people at risk to enhance their visibility to others, such as, for example, systems and devices to illuminate workers in construction, mining, and emergency response fields such that they are particularly noticeable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various light-emitting systems and devices are used in construction, mining, and emergency response fields, among others, to illuminate a work area or otherwise provide a source of light to complete tasks under low or poor lighting conditions. For example, industrial floodlight towers are often used in the construction industry to illuminate a work environment. In addition, headlamps of various configurations are often worn by construction workers to provide a source of light to facilitate certain tasks. Such devices, however, suffer from a variety of drawbacks. For example, light emitted from floodlight towers is often blocked by various objects causing regions of darkness where enhanced lighting may be desired. As another example, conventional headlamps often provide a focused beam of light that provides inadequate lighting in areas beyond a user's immediate field of view.
In addition, various personal protective gear exists for enhancing user safety, such as, for example, reflective vests that are intended to increase visibility of the wearer. Such reflective gear, however, also suffers from a variety of drawbacks. For example, it provides a passive system relying on external sources of light to illuminate reflective portions thereof and provides only limited personal illumination in terms of intensity and scope.